Black butler: Ciel's dilemma
by Remona.Alkev
Summary: It all starts when Ciel goes to find out who has been killing his factory workers. When he comes back he finds a concerned Elizabeth and assassins after him! A story I typed up when I was bored, I'm not sure how far this will go but I love feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth POV

When Elizabeth woke up that morning she knew exactly what she was doing that day. Skip lessons and go to see Ciel who had been gone on business for a month. He was supposed to be gone for a week but had vanished for three more. She missed him. Elizabeth was worried, Paula helped her dress in a riding outfit and Elizabeth snuck out on her horse.

When she arrived the first thing she saw was Finny, Ciel's gardener. 'Miss Elizabeth!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see Ciel! What do you think silly?" Elizabeth asked.

" Come on then." They headed towards the house and Sebastian opened the door as she knocked. Surprise flitted across his face and then returned to his usual pleasant mask. "Lady Elizabeth. How wonderful to see you. I presume you are here to see my master?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Ciel!' Elizabeth said excitedly, jumping up and down on her toes. "Where is he?"

"I believe in his office. Shall I escort you?" Sebastian asked.

Elizabeth nodded. They walked through the hallways in silence. Elizabeth looked at Sebastian and frowned, she had always found him ominous. Something about him made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was the red eyes.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said, knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Odd." Sebastian murmured. He opened the door slightly and beckoned to Elizabeth, she entered Ciel's office and smiled. The 16-year-old Ciel Phantomhive was lying asleep at his desk. "Ciel?".Elizabeth walked over to his desk and tapped his shoulder.

Ciel mumbled something incoherent.

"If he wasn't breathing I would think he was dead," Elizabeth muttered, poking him. "Are you sure he isn't dead Sebastian?"

"I assure you, my Master, is very much alive He is tired and a bit ill."

"Ill?" Elizabeth exclaimed in horror.

"Just a cold."

"That could trigger his asthma!"

"I believe he will be fine. He has ordered me to leave him alone and to let him work, but I believe you must be allowed to wake him up."

"Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed loudly.

Ciel sat up in one abrupt movement, "Wuzgoinon?" He Saw Elizabeth and yelled, falling over backward. He hit his head. "Ouch."

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth cried, scuttling over to him.

"Brilliant." Ciel muttered,"Just fantastic." He got to his feet and with a shock, Elizabeth realized he had gotten taller. He scowled, looked at her with his one blue eye and pushed dark hair out of his face.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said, cringing.

"This is bad." Ciel said, "Very bad. Extremely bad. Lizzie-"

"I've missed you and I want to spend the day with you," Elizabeth said firmly.

Ciel choked.

Elizabeth couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around him. "Oh, you're so adorable!"

"Gerrof me!" Ciel shouted. "And I am not adorable! I am sixteen!"

"What do you want me to call you?" Elizabeth pouted.

"Something besides cute or adorable."

"Pretty?" Sebastian suggested.

"Shut up!" Ciel growled.

"My apologies young Master."

"What is my schedule for today?" Ciel demanded, throwing himself dramatically into a chair.

"Well, you were supposed to be working for two hours. In approximately five minutes you have a dancing lesson then-"

Ciel winced and picked up a bottle of ink, "Dancing? Who is my teacher this time?"

"Neither your regular tutors could come so I will assist you." Sebastian said with a bow.

The bottle of ink shattered on the desk. 'Elizabeth where would you like to go?" Ciel asked, suddenly animated.

"As your tired maybe we should stay around the house." She muttered, eying Ciel's pallor and feverishly bright eyes.

"Fine. Sebastian we-" Ciel stopped and anxiety crossed his features. "will be in the garden."

"Master, may I have a word?"

Ciel nodded and quietly asked Elizabeth to leave.

Something is going on. Elizabeth thought. She exited the room but left the door slightly open and peeked through. Sebastian had his back to her, Ciel looked exhausted and was blankly looking at Sebastian.

"Young master, the murders of your company employees in-"

"I know. Unsolved. The ones we just looked into." Ciel said dismissively, pacing.

"We know they are a danger to you-"

"Is there a grim reaper involved?" Ciel asked abruptly," Or one of your kind?"

"I have sensed no supernatural environment."

Ciel made a noncommittal noise "If there is nothing new I will speak with Lizzie."

"But there is a suspicion of them targeting you you not remember? You discussed this with me several hours ago."

Ciel paled and yanked on his own hair with his fingers. "Get the carriage ready, Lizzy needs to get out of here. Now!"

Elizabeth turned on her heel and sprinted as quickly as she could with her skirts to the front door. She waited until Ciel arrived and walked outside with her. He was frantic. Elizabeth stopped. "Ciel are you alright?"

"Fine. Fine. Absolutely fine. Peachy. Brilliant."

"You are behaving oddly."

"Am I?" Ciel asked faintly.

"Yes." Elizabeth brushed his cheek with her fingers.

Ciel gripped her hand, "Lizzie, promise me-"

"Young Master I must speak with you." Sebastian appeared out of nowhere, calm as usual but Elizabeth detected a glint of excitement in his crimson eyes.

"What?"Ciel snapped.

"Mey-Rin spotted some hostile-"

"Tell everyone to get into position," Ciel ordered. He strode towards Elizabeth who assumed as innocent of an expression she could manage. There was a crack and Panic filled Ciel's gaze "LIZZIE!" He lunged at her and knocked Elizabeth to the ground. Ciel landed on top of her with an abrupt cry of pain. Before she could register what was happening Ciel suddenly had a pistol in his hand. He shot a man wearing black. "You almost missed young master," Sebastian remarked.

"That's what happens when you use the wrong hand," Ciel said calmly.

"Ciel! What is-" Elizabeth started, confused, getting to her feet.

Ciel shouted to Sebastian. "Find out where they're coming from! Their headquarters."

"But your safety! I would advise-"

"Wipe them out. I will be fine. you always turn up. Or will you break the contract. Or have you forgotten about the other servants? Lizzie and I will be fine."

"But-"

"THIS IS AN ORDER!"

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian vanished and smirked almost eagerly.

Ciel carefully switched his gun to the be held in the other hand. He winced as he curled his fingers around it. Had he been shot? Elizabeth was about to ask but then Ciel grabbed her, yanking her off the ground. "What is happening?" Elizabeth shouted as Ciel dragged her into the house.

"Just come!" Ciel snapped.

"Let go of me! you're going to rip my arm off!"

"I'm trying to save your life! I could have just let you get shot in the head you know!"

"Why-"

"Be quiet." Ciel continued to drag her through hallways and down stairs while elizabeth both marveled at and cursed the fact he was faster than her now. Ciel hauled her into the servants quarters and fumbled with the doorknob, grimacing. He opened it and pulled her inside. "Whose room is this?" She asked.

"Mey-Rin's."

"Oh."

"Come on." Ciel demanded. He clambered over the couch and slid down behind it. Elizabeth followed. Ciel still gripped the gun and peeked over the edge of the couch at the door.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Elizabeth hissed.

Ciel simply closed his eyes.

"You tell everyone you'll be gone for a week and then you don't come back for a month! You look exhausted and sick and anxious and you seem to be going crazy. What is happening?" She hissed grabbing his arm and shaking him.

Ciel winced.

Elizabeth let go of his arm to see, blood on her hands and a hole in Ciel's jacket. "You've BEEN SHOT!" She shrieked.

"Shut up Lizzie. I'm fine."

"You are most certainly not fine you idiot!"

Ciel looked at his arm with an almost amused air. "I've had worse."

"Ciel Phantomhive let me see-"

Ciel stuffed a gun into her hands "Use this. You know how to shoot right?"

"No. I can use a sword though."

He took the gun back. Ciel crouched and looked at the door. "We're clear for now."

"Ciel-" She grabbed his coat and pulled it off without his consent.

He gasped in pain and glowered at her. "I am fine."

She stared at the blood spreading over his white sleeve. "You are not fine. If you categorize fine as being ill, tired and shot in the arm, before we get married we are going to have WORDS Ciel Phantomhi-"

"Ok, I may or may not be fine." He waved his hand lazily.

Elizabeth continued, "What is going on?"

Ciel gripped his gun and glanced over the top the couch at the door. "Someone wants to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who?"

"I don't know Elizabeth. that's why I said, someone. " Ciel growled.

"Tell me." She insisted.  
Ciel muttered something about meddling fiancee's and spoke more audibly. "I investigated the murders of several of my employees and the arson at one of my factories and as I was leaving the premises Sebastian and I were attacked."

Elizabeth looked anxiously at his injury, barely registering his words.

"We went into a roundabout detour to throw them off so that's why I was missing, then we arrived back here. I had gotten a cold so we expected to stay here and then you came along to MY MANOR. WHICH IS A TARGET! Then all hell broke loose."

"Ciel let me look at your-"

"No. Someone might find us."

"What does that have anything to do with-"

"I feel pain Elizabeth." Ciel said pointedly.

"Ciel. If you do not let me help you I will take off your eye patch." She whispered.

His eye widened, "You wouldn't."

"I would." She crossed her arms.

His eye was solemn and Elizabeth had the sudden urge to kiss him but reminded herself this was not the time. She had to do something about his injury. "Please." Elizabeth whispered.

Ciel rolled his eyes and offered her his arm.

Elizabeth ripped his sleeve off and ordered him to lie down.

Ciel refused.

Elizabeth scowled and used the wadded up material from his shirt to apply pressure and stop bleeding. Ciel looked at the door.

"Stop that." She hissed. "Calm down."

"You're in danger and I'm supposed to calm down?"

Impulsively, Elizabeth hugged him. "You do care about me Ciel!"

Ciel sputtered. "Uh. Er. I don't- Lizzie. I've been shot."

Elizabeth started to continue to clean him up and ripped off his other sleeve and bandaged his arm. "Aren't you going to take out the bullet?" Ciel asked.

"Might make it worse." She muttered.

Ciel shrugged back on his coat, grimacing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Ciel asked distractedly.

"You getting hurt."

"It was your life or my arm getting an injury. I choose the injury."

Elizabeth fought the impulse to hug him again. "Ciel, what are grim reapers?"

Ciel froze. "Don't be ridiculous, such fairy tales do not exist."

"I am not stupid."

"Of course not." Ciel said, glancing over the top of the couch at the door.

"I heard you and Sebastian are grim reapers?"

"I will tell you when we get married." Ciel said, still looking at the door.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and yanked him down. "Listen to me tell me Ciel Phantomhive. I demand to know-"

Ciel clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Avent checked in ere." A voice said loudly.

"Fink an earl would hide in ere?" Another said

"Check everywhere." The other said slowly as if thinking was difficult.

Ciel gripped his gun and Gave Elizabeth a meaningful look. 1, 2, 3 he mouthed. Ciel stood and shot. Ciel grabbed her hand with his bad arm and carefully they exited the room. He stood flat against the wall and peeked around the corner to check that the corridor was safe. He yanked Lizzie along.

They stopped at the next twist in the corridors and saw a girl with auburn hair. Mey-Rin. She was surrounded. Mey-Rin held a pistol and shot the Man nearest to her. Another smirked and said, "Ida rather met a beauty like you in a pub."

"Don't call me a beauty." Mey-Rin turned away from the man and shot him almost lazily. "Young Master, Lady Elizabeth." She said with a nod of her head. Elizabeth noticed something odd, without glasses Mey-Rin's eyes were almost catlike. Golden and focused. One side of her skirts was buttoned to her sash, showing her leg. Elizabeth guessed it was so she could run more easily.

"Forgive me." She said smoothly and turned to aim out the window, "No matter how far you run it is as if you are right in front of me." She murmured. Mey-Rin shot and turned back to Ciel."Young Master, where is Sebastian?"

"Trying to take the vermin out at their source." Ciel said calmly.

"And how are you Lady Elizabeth?" Mey-Rin said kindly.

"Fine."

"Good. I am glad to hear that." Mey-Rin smiled and suddenly the floor shook. "That. Would be Bardroy."

They started off, Ciel still holding Elizabeth's hand. She followed Mey-rin with her eyes, admiring how she was always on the lookout, guns at the ready. Ciel was calm. "Are you ok LIzzie?"

"Fine."

Bardroy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, coughing. "Flamethrower again?" Mey-Rin asked, snickering.

"Shut up." he mumbled. "Glad to see you're alright young Master."

Ciel gave a noncommittal grunt, rolling his shoulder back uncomfortably.

Elizabeth let go of his hand.

"I'LL GET YA YOU-"

"Calm down Finny." Bardroy hollered.

Finny appeared, holding an enormous statue over his shoulder. "Young Master! Lady Elizabeth! You're alright!" He exclaimed, promptly dropping the statue on Bardroy's foot.

"You oaf!" He shouted, clutching his leg. "You dropped that statue on my effing foot!"

"Oops." Finny said bashfully. "Here ya go." He lifted the statue off his foot and Bardroy cuffed Finny on the side of the head. "Ow! Wha was at for?"

"That was for dropping a bloody statue on my foot."

Finny rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Elizabeth and I need to leave. If Sebastian comes back before I do tell him I am dropping her off."

The three nodded.

"Start to clean up and Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, young Master?"

"Drive the several guns and ammunition. You need to watch over Elizabeth's house while I am present."

"Really?" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"As long as you don't kill me." Ciel muttered, "Sebastian set up a carriage before this with Elizabeth's horse and one of mine. We need to get Lizzie to safety."

"Ciel. No. You are staying with me." Elizabeth protested.

"No." Ciel briskly walked away and Elizabeth sprinted to catch up.

Elizabeth was glaring at Ciel and he returned the gesture just as furiously. The ride passed in silence as Elizabeth sulked. Ciel was going to stay at her house. He had to! Especially since he was neglecting to care or himself!

"Young Master?" Sebastian's voice said.

Elizabeth jumped.

"Come in." Ciel said, irritated. The Carriage door opened and Sebastian stepped in, his hair windswept but otherwise the picture of a proper butler."You do know the carriage is moving. Right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed I do thank you for your concern. It is much appreciated."

"Are you sure you are quite alright? How did you get here so quickly?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

Ciel snorted. "Well?"

"I was unable to take them out. several men I tortured but got nothing out of them. I lost the trail." Sebastian looked angry.

Ciel scowled and mumbled something about useless butlers. "Do you find it amusing to fail me?" Ciel demanded.

"No my lord."

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"Tomorrow I am getting a dog. And you will be its main caretaker."

Sebastian smiled, "I loathe dogs. Why not a lovely cat?"

"Because caring for a dog might get it through your abnormally thick skull at how disappointed I am in you," Ciel said. "and I am allergic to Cats and if the dog dies you'll be in trouble."

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "Yes, my young lord."

Elizabeth leaned forward, "Sebastian could you assist me with something?"

"Certainly."

"Could you tell Ciel he must stay with me at my house as he is incapable of caring for himself?"

"I take care of the young master-"

"-very well." Elizabeth finished. "But Ciel will work himself to death, will ignore you and continue to do what he wants instead of recover."

"I am afraid I cannot force my Master to do anything." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked smug.

"Ciel, I will find out what grim Reapers and Demons are If you do not stay." Elizabeth said.

Ciel put his head in his hands."I am too exhausted to deal with , just, I dunno. Make her-"

"Ciel." Elizabeth snapped.

"Dammit. Fine I'll stay."

Elizabeth squealed, "That's wonderful!" She flung her arms around him, "Oh thank you, Ciel! Thank you, thank you thank yoooou!"

"Don't suffocate me."

"It seems the Lady Elizabeth can-"

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, young Master."


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabeth where is your mother?"

"She is on holiday, coming back ?"

"Because you will get in less trouble if she is not present." Ciel gripped his walking stick and knocked on the door. Paula opened it. "Lady Elizabeth! We were worried sick! You have been gone for hours!"

"I stopped by to see Ciel, Paula." Elizabeth said without shame.

"Earl Phantomhive." Paula said, flustered. She ushered them inside and Ciel gingerly walked into the house. "Ciel will be staying with us as he is not well." Elizabeth announced. Ciel remained expressionless. "Children so love their games."

"I am not a child Ciel!" Elizabeth said.

"Then it is best not to interrupt your adult game."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"I shall show you to your room." Paula said.

Sebastian stepped in, "I shall escort my Master to his room. Please care for Lady Elizabeth."

"That fiance of yours." Paula murmured, helping Elizabeth into her change of clothes.

"Speaking of Ciel, I am going to check on him."

Ciel POV

"Sebastian get me something to eat."

"Young master, I think it is best I care for your injury."

Ciel gritted his teeth and threw a book at Sebastian's head. Damn Demon he was, Sebastian caught it. "Let us save the games for later."

"Sometimes I honestly want to kill you, you Devil. "

"I appreciate the compliment young Master." Sebastian said, his lips parting into a smile that revealed sharp animal-like teeth. "If you wish to intimidate me you are woefully incompetent." Ciel said.

Sebastian bowed, "I would never be foolish enough to intimidate my lord."

"I could always lend you to Grell for a day." Ciel added.

Sebastian grimaced. "Sharing that circus tent again with a grim reaper would be preferable."

"Good. Now get me something to eat."

Sebastian left and Ciel stared quietly around the dark room. Now, what to do? He could not very well stay. That would put Elizabeth in danger. He didn't want that. Ciel plucked thoughtfully at his bandaged wound.

Such trivial things should not be a concern. He thought. For now I believe I need to go for a walk. Ciel exited the room and wandered around the corridors of Lizzie's home. Without meaning to ciel arrived at the library. There was a comfortable chair there. Maybe he would sit and relax a bit.

A scream shattered his slumber. Ciel dragged himself to his feet. It was a girl's scream. A very familiar scream. Elizabeth. The same scream she had uttered when they were five and he had dropped a worm and two spiders on her skirt. Terror.

He forced himself to run and saw her outside his room. "Ciel's gone." She said frantically, Sebastian stood with a plate of food in one hand, inspecting the door. Mey-Rin appeared out of nowhere, her glasses still gone, a gun in one hand. She appeared to have been watching the house. "What on earth-"

"Ciel is gone!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Calm yourself my lady." Sebastian said, "he cannot have gotten far."

"What is all the racket about?" Ciel asked.

Elizabeth deflated and leaned back against the wall. "I thought you were in trouble. You need to stay in bed."

"Says who?" Ciel asked.

"Me."

"I've already done everything else you told me to do and you want more?" Ciel snapped, irritation rising.

"If you want to recover and leave this house you will behave." She said, hands on her hips. She tossed her blonde hair and started to drag him back to his room while Mey-Rin and Sebastian watched avidly. Ciel struggled and moved in the opposite direction, Elizabeth tripped and nearly knocked him over. "I should warn you Lady Elizabeth, Ciel is sixteen and able to overpower you." Sebastian said.

Elizabeth scowled.

"So I shall assist you." Sebastian announced, handing the platter of food to Mey-Rin. She took it and put her pistol in her sash..

"WHAT?" Ciel yelled.

"Its for your own good young master." Sebastian said firmly.

"Sebastian I- This is unnecessary."

This is necessary.' Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Mey-Rin!" Ciel yelled, "Help me."

She shook her head "My apologies."

Ciel did his best to get away from Sebastian and Elizabeth but was eventually overpowered. He swore as Sebastian locked the door. "Ciel, your eye is twitching again." Elizabeth commented.

Ciel had been cleaned up, had his injury taken care of, his fever addressed, changed into nightclothes and forcefully pushed into bed. He was proud to say he had struggled and protested every inch of the way. He was not proud that he had not managed to shake Sebastian and Elizabeth. Fortunately Elizabeth was panting, hands on her knees and her hair was mussed. To his dismay, Sebastian (The goddam disloyal Devil-butler) was as prim and proper as ever, "You are behaving extremely childishly Young Master."

"I wonder why." Ciel muttered sarcastically.

"We only have your best interests at heart." Elizabeth gasped.

"Sebastian doesn't have a heart."

Sebastian smiled.

"Time to eat Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Ciel groaned and picked up a pillow, contemplating death by suffocation.

"Open wide young master." Sebastian said, holding a spoon of soup in front of Ciel. "You have finally gone completely insane." Ciel yelled.

"Is the soup too hot for your liking My lord?" Sebastian asked.

"I will not be coddled!"

"You've been coddled for the past forty five minutes." Elizabeth said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I suppose you're going to give me a makeover next?" Ciel asked sarcastically, 'Maybe glitter and pink?"

"No." Elizabeth said sadly, but perked up "That, however is a fantastic idea!"

Ciel glowered at the two of snatched his food from sebastian and picked at it. He needed to get rid of them. Sebastia was annoying him more than usual as he seemed to be enjoying making ciel an invalid. "Sebastian, check the repairs on my house and collect my papers and a couple changes of clothes. Be back in the morning."

"Yes young Master." Sebastian smiled, bowed, and left. Ciel stabbed a carrot in his soup randomly with a spoon. He inspected the ring on his finger and again wondered how many Phantomhives it had seen die. Though he doubted any of his descendants had sold their souls to a demon.

"Ciel?"

He looked "Yes?" He asked.

"Please listen to me." Lizzie hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on her legs.

"That last time I listened to you we ended up hiding in the servant's quarters." Ciel said calmly, feeling a stab of guilt at the pain in her eyes. "It's fine." He said quickly. "Not A huge problem."

She gave him a small smile. "At least I figured out more about why you've been gone. I was worried."

Ciel Put down his bowl and suddenly Elizabeth looked stern. "Eat. Now."

"Lizzie-" He protested.

She put a hand to his forehead and cringed. "Ciel, your fever is worse."

'Whaaa?' Ciel mumbled, his vision seemed to be blurring at the edges.

"I am going to get you some water."

Ciel groaned and sank back into bed. Sleep really seemed inviting. He was so tired. Ciel moved his arm uncomfortably, it hurt. He jumped as something cold was pressed against his forehead. Elizabeth was above him, looking concerned. "I have half a mind to call Sebastian back here." She mumbled.

Ciel frowned. "Why?"

"You are not behaving. I am taking care of you. Please listen."

"I do listen, I just don't follow what you say." Ciel drawled.

"Shut up."

Ciel stared at Elizabeth, she was being mean and he didn't understand why. She thought he was sick and he wasn't. Probably. Hopefully. Ok. He did not want to be sick and she might actually be correct.

"You need to sleep Ciel." Elizabeth murmured.

"No. I have work. People want to kill me and I have to leave your house." Ciel mumbled, sitting up. She pushed him back down. "Behave."

"Bad idea." He slurred."Lemme go."

"I refuse to listen to you."

"I won't listen either." Ciel sat up and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"When is your mother coming home?" Ciel demanded.

"Tomorrow. Why?"

Maybe she can get you thinking sensibly."

Elizabeth scowled. "I am sensible."

"LEAVE ME ALONE ELIZABETH!" Ciel shouted, then he ignored her and began muttering to himself. Elizabeth decided to leave.

Ciel Pov

Ciel went downstairs leaning heavily on his walking stick. Sebastian had appeared this morning to announce Elizabeth's mother had returned. He was to meet her for breakfast. Sebastian opened the door for him, carefully watching for any signs of him falling. "I am not an invalid!" Ciel snapped, "What are you? A dog looking after her pups?"

Sebastian smiled.

Ciel stomped away.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Still as childish as ever I see." A beautiful blonde woman announced.

"Hello, Aunt Francis." CIel said with a bow.

"Elizabeth has been telling me of your predicament and I must insist-"

"That I leave?" Ciel asked hopefully.

"That you stay." She finished, annoyance crossing her face.

"This is ridiculous." Ciel muttered as Sebastian served him food. "My presence here is a danger. For your own good I suggest you allow me to leave."

"I am sure that my home is well defended and you will probably add precautions. Besides, the reformation of my beloved nephew must be undertaken. As I remember my last inspection was unsatisfactory."

"I can recall that . . . incident." Ciel glowered at Sebastian pointedly, remembering the cut roses, the broken china and other difficulties.

She scoffed at Sebastian as if she had just noticed him. "You look lecherous."

"I am afraid I was born this way." He said, apologetically giving his usual answer.

"I can forgive my nephew's appearance for the situation he is in however-"

Wincing as if from a horrible memory, Sebastian hastily slicked back his bangs. Ciel smirked, remembering his Aunt terrorizing Sebastian for his hair length. Fortunately, this time Ciel himself had escaped unscathed. Mostly. The glare his Aunt had just given him was enough to give him a headache.


End file.
